kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Gashacon Bugvisor
The is a Game Pad/Shooter/Chainsaw Gauntlet wielded by Kamen Rider Genm. It has also been seen in the Genomes, Graphite, and Lovrica Bugster's possession who use it to transform into their Bugster forms. Graphite also used Gashacon Bugvisor to spread Bugster infections. When attached to the Bugster Buckle, it becomes the for Genm's use. A seperate upgraded version of the Buggle Driver, the Buggle Driver II is used by Kamen Rider Poppy and Kamen Rider Chronos. Functionality Unlike other Gashacon Weapons, Bugvisor's casual form is . When the Gashacon Bugvisor is attached to its handle after pressing the A Button, it will transform its user into a Bugster. Its transformation command is . It can change between a beamgun and chainsaw by pressing the button on its upper left side, removing it from its handle, and reattaching it backwards. When combined with the Bugster Buckle, it can be used as a belt by Kamen Rider Genm to access Zombie Gamer Level X. It is also able to read data, as seen when Dan absorbed data from defeated Bugsters. Though, one of its more famous feats is reading the data of death to create the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. But its most deadly feat is the ability to manually infect someone with the Bugster Virus itself. And it can used to infect a small community as well. This has proven to be more fatal than to be expected when Parad used the device to give Kuroto a heavy dose of Game Disease, ultimately killing the latter. Gashacon_Bugvisor_Pad.png|Pad Mode Gashacon Bugvisor Beamgun.png|Beam Gun Mode Gashacon Bugvisor Chainsaw.png|Chainsaw Mode Special Attack to be added Buggle Driver When attached to the Bugster Buckle, the Gashacon Bugvisor becomes the Buggle Driver. Genm uses this mode to transform into Zombie Gamer Level X by attaching the Bugvisor to the Bugster Buckle, inserting the Dangerous Zombie Gashat into it, and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 12-22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Snipe: Episode ZERO Buggle Driver II The Buggle Driver II is a seperate upgraded version of the Buggle Driver, with an inverted color scheme of the first one. Used by Kamen Riders Chronos and Poppy, this driver can be used with two different Gashats: Kamen Rider Chronicle and Toki Meki Crisis. The Buggle Driver II can also be attached to a grip that transforms the driver into a color-inverted Bugvisor or on its own, without the buckle or the grip, transforming the driver into a game pad. Finishers In the Buggle Drivers usage, each Gashacon Bugvisor has two finishing attacks respectively. : To initiate this attack, Genm must press both buttons on the Bugle Driver, followed by the A button. **Genm flies into the air, spins backwards rapidly to become an effective saw, and flies into the target. Genm uses this version in episode 12 to defeat and kill Lazer. **Genm directly performs a flying side kick. He uses this version in episode 18 to kill Motors Bugster Level 5 before absorbing its debris into the Bugvisor. Zombie Critical End.png|Critical End (Spinning kick) Critical End Ver2.png|Critical End (Flying Side Kick) - Critical Dead= * : To initiate this attack, Genm must press both buttons on the Bugle Driver, followed by the B button. **Genm creates a horde of shadow zombies that close in on the enemy, beginning to flash red. After they get close enough, they turn fully red and explode into bursts of dark energy, causing a massive explosion. **A second version becomes possible after Dangerous Zombie's Level X upgrade, where a horde of clones of Genm Zombie Gamer Level X are summoned instead of the regular shadow zombies. Instead of exploding, they are seen to corrupt and break Ex-Aid's Gamer Driver before fading away. Critical Dead.png|Critical Dead (Zombie version) Critical Dead screen.png|Critical Dead (Genm version) (prelude) Critical Dead (all the Genms).png|Critical Dead (Genm version) }} - Buggle Driver II= : Critical Crews-Aid.png|Critical Dead (Toki-Meki Crisis version) (prelude) }} }} Notes *The Gashacon Bugvisor's Pad Mode and Chainsaw Mode could be a foreshadowing to its use as the Buggle Driver and the Dangerous Zombie Gashat respectively; both of them allow Genm to transform into Zombie Gamer Level X, and chainsaws are a staple of the franchise. *The Gashacon Bugvisor is the first item that is a controller device, handheld Monster transformation device, Rider transformation belt, and a weapon at the same time. *The Gashacon Bugvisor's design appears to be an homage to the . *The Gashacon Bugvisor is the only weapon so far to not have a Critical Finish when a Rider Gashat is inserted in the slot. **It is also the only weapon to not be summoned by a Rider and have its summoning sound play in the series. Instead, it is automatically being held by Genm Action Gamer Level 2 when Graphite is not using it. **The Gashacon Bugvisor's unique Critical finishers are also different in the announcement, as the slotted Gashat's name is not announced. *The way Genm did a Critical End while in Zombie Gamer Level X was similar with Go Shijima's Full Throttle finisher for his common forms (except for Chaser Mach and Mach Chaser). **Interestingly enough, it's also similar to the Screw Attack upgrade from the Metroid series. **However, as the series progresses, Genm's Critical End is now done similarly to Rider 1's Rider Kick for the sake of nostalgia. *There were two types of Gashacon Bugvisor props used in the show, evident from the length of the chainsaw part. *Crews-Aid is a pun to Crusade. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' }} Category:Gashacon Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Transformation Gear